Final Fantasy Mixups
by Red13
Summary: Um, I stink at summarys, so, um, anyway. This is just a messed up mixed up Final Fantasy game cross-over thingy. Please R&R. Sephiroth rules.
1. Chappy 1

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. I wish they did though. P.S. Sephiroth rules!  
  
*~ Good morning, it's Riku448! Haha! This is gonna be weird, or so Red13 tells me. Um, anyway this is very, um, odd. ~* *~ I like Sephiroth! Oh yeah! This is Red13 by the way~* *~ I like Sephiroth too! ~* *~ Yeah, whatever. Enjoy! ~* *~ By the way, check out my fic too! Anime Universe! ~* *~ Hmmph, I was gonna name myself Sephiroth, but the name was taken, so I used Red13. ~* *~I told him he could add numbers, but no, no one listens to me. Never. *Sighs*~* *~Wait! Riku448 I NEED to tell them I like Sephiroth! A LOT! ~*  
  
The Fic *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AHHH! Where is it, wah," cried Selphie. "Is it in here, here, here? NOOOO, I can't find it!"  
  
"What's all the commotion?" said Squall. All of a sudden, a giant pink teddy bear came speeding across the room and smacked Squall on the face. "Yow!" he cried.  
  
"I can't find it!" whined Selphie.  
  
"Ow. Find what?" asked Squall.  
  
"My teddy bear!" she shouted, unhappily. Squall rubbed his face.  
  
"You mean this?" he said angrily, holding up the bear that had hit him. Selphie smiled happily.  
  
"My teddy!" she exclaimed, snatching the bear from Squall's hands.  
  
"People" shouted a voice from down the hall. Reveling her-self she was Aeris. "You guys if you don't hurry up we'll be late!"  
  
"Late for what?" asked Selphie, while snuggling with her bear.  
  
"The Annual Ketchup and Porcupine Fair of course"  
  
"O yea," said Squall.  
  
"I thought that was next year!" yelled Selphie.  
  
"Then lets get going," said Aeris.  
  
***1 hour later.***  
  
"Were here, yay!" yelled Selphie.  
  
"I'm going to the ketchup bottle races," said Aeris.  
  
"Don't you find that a little pointless? I mean, they just sit there and do nothing," said Squall.  
  
"I'll have you know it's a very festive event," snapped Aeris. Squall sighed.  
  
Near the ketchup on a stick stand, (don't ask how it gets that way) a gangster group called the Four Saint Demons, which was the name that was given to them from there villain followers, were sneaking around the festival.  
  
The only known data about them was the name of three of the members, except the leader, and a fact was anyone who was foolish enough to challenge them would find themselves a very fast and painful death.  
  
"Looke guys!" yelled Selphie. "I'm playing whack-a-porcupine"  
  
Then all of a sudden Seifer, Rajin, and Fujin came out from behind Selphie. Seifer lifted his gunblade, and made it come crashing through a fake porcupine, breaking the machine.  
  
"Mmumu WHAAA!" yelled Selphie extremely loud.  
  
"Grr."  
  
"Seifer. YOU *Parental Control*(not really)!" Squall yelled.  
  
FIRAGA BLAST!  
  
A huge fireball formed in Squall's hand and came speeding at Seifer.  
  
"AHH" screamed Seifer as the fireball hit him in the stomach and his jacket cot fire.  
  
"Well that solves that problem," said Squall. "Now the only one left is to convince Selphie that the porcupine wasn't real." 


	2. Chappy 2

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. I wish they did though. P.S. Sephiroth rules!  
  
*~ Good morning, it's Riku448! Haha! This is gonna be weird, or so Red13 tells me. Um, anyway this is very, um, odd. ~* *~ I like Sephiroth! Oh yeah! This is Red13 by the way~* *~ I like Sephiroth too! ~* *~ Yeah, whatever. Enjoy! ~* *~ By the way, check out my fic too! Anime Universe! ~* *~ Hmmph, I was gonna name myself Sephiroth, but the name was taken, so I used Red13. ~* *~I told him he could add numbers, but no, no one listens to me. Never. *Sighs*~* *~Wait! Riku448 I NEED to tell them I like Sephiroth! A LOT! :) ~*  
  
The Fic *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
***One week later***  
  
"Junk mail, junk mail, *sigh*, no 'Monthly Garden Magazine'" said Squall.  
  
"YAY" yelled Selphie.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's my 'Does Your Teddy Bear Have an I.Q. Higher than 100?'I paid 999999 Gil for it, but it was worth it because it says its full proof."  
  
"Selphie, sorry to brake it to you, but that's a card board box," said Aeris.  
  
"999999 GIL!? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT KIND OF MONEY?!" yelled Squall.  
  
"Uh I tink I gots its on da shelf behind de apple jar, 'hiccup'." said Selphie.  
  
"Selphie have you been drinking again?" asked Aeris.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Who went with you?" said Aeris  
  
"Easy, Yuna," said Selphie.  
  
"Aha! I new it, you were drinking again!" yelled Aeris.  
  
"Wa, WAH?" Selphie suddenly snapped out of her daze.  
  
"Selphie you know you're to young to drink," said Aeris.  
  
"WERE YOU DRUNK WHEN YOU BOUGHT THE BEAR I.Q.!?" shouted Squall.  
  
"No I wasn't, I mean, ya, I um, was, ya, that's it."  
  
"Ah man," said Squall  
  
***One day later***  
  
"Hey guys look what came in the mail," said Selphie.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It had better NOT be another one of those stupid bear I.Q. things!" yelled Squall.  
  
"Oh no, it's not, it's an invitation to a fighting tournament," she squealed excitedly.  
  
"Ooo, cool" said Squall.  
  
"This should be exciting," said Aeris.  
  
"Exiting?!" said Selphie. "It's gonna be awesome"!  
  
***2 days later***  
  
"Come on guys if we don't hurry we'll be late!"  
  
***One hour later***  
  
"Where here!" 


End file.
